


Prove Me Wrong

by twentyonegvrls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angsty Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Nerd!Lexa, alcohol tw, badass!clarke, drugs tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonegvrls/pseuds/twentyonegvrls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ I don’t believe love’s for me, so won’t you come around and prove me wrong? ”</p><p>the one where after being separated by social construct, clarke and lexa somehow manage to find their way back into each other lives. like how it was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Me Wrong

Her feet pound against the concrete asphalt, the worn in bottoms of her combat boots not providing much comfort or support as she sprints, not daring to look behind her. She can hears the yells and demands for her to stop running, but she ignores them and continues on. She’s already got too many strikes on her record this year, she can’t afford anymore, especially not with graduation just a couple months aways.

 

Turning a corner and slamming her back up against the wall, she pauses for a moment, catching her breath. The sun, though low in the sky, beats down on her and she curses herself for wearing leather today. Given that she wasn’t expecting her to have to be fleeing for her life, in hindsight, she should have expected the possibility of something like this occurring.

 

But there will be time for regretting her decisions later. Right now, she needs to run.

 

Taking off once more, she looks back over her shoulder to see the distance she had managed to put between herself and her pursuer was much smaller now. There’s no way she’ll be able to get away on foot and her own car was in the shop for repairs.

 

A crack in the pavement trips her and she stumbles, regaining her balance as fast as possible and using whatever energy she has left, which isn’t much, to surge forward. Another corner is turned and she stops. The parking lot. She’s trapped. Unless…

 

Across the parking lot, she spots a single dark blue car, the rest of the spots vacant. She knows that car. She sees a girl walking out of the building, spinning a keychain around her finger before the unmistakable sound of car doors being unlocked is heard. The sound alone is enough to motivate her to start running again.

 

Looking behind her one more time and deciding getting caught today was not an option for her, she rushes across the parking lot as fast as possible, praying the girl in the car doesn’t pull away before she gets there. It’s a good thing she used to be on the track team.

 

Jerking the door open, she falls into the passenger seat and slams the door shut. The other girl lets out a shriek, startled by the stranger getting into her car before her face turns from fear to recognition to confusion.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Just drive!” she says frantically, looking out the back window then back to the girl. “I’ll explain later, I promise, just please for the love of fuck drive!”

 

The girl hesitates a second, the furrow in her brow undoubtedly letting Clarke know she’s uncertain if she should follow the instructions or not. However, she can see the panic on Clarke’s face and hear the desperation in her voice, so she nods and throws the car into drive. 

 

\--

 

Clarke’s heart doesn’t stop racing until they’re a good fifteen blocks away from the school. It’s then and only then that she falls back against the seat and lets out the breath she’s been subconsciously holding, running a hand through her messy blonde hair. That was way too close.

 

“Ehem.”

 

Clarke’s eyes snap open and she turns her head to the girl, only to be met with an unimpressed look, accompanied with a slight hint of “what the fuck is going on?”

 

The blonde chuckles, her lips pulling up into a lazy smirk. “I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?” she says, resting her head against the headrest. 

 

“That would probably be best,” the girl says. “I’d rather you tell me now if it’s something illegal you’ve done so I can kick you out of my car right now. I will not get in trouble for harbouring a fugitive.”

 

Clarke barks out a laugh, grinning wide. “Damn Lexa, you haven’t changed one bit, have you?”

 

Lexa frowns in response, continuing to stare straight ahead of her as she drives. “I suppose not,” she murmurs, pulling up to a red light. She takes the opportunity and turns to Clarke, her face showing only seriousness. “Now tell me, why is it that I am being forced to save you?”

 

The blonde rolls her eyes. It wasn’t like Lexa _saved_ her. Sure she helped her out and it is a definite possibility that without her help, the consequences caused by Clarke’s actions might not have allowed her to graduate, but c’mon, _save_ was a little dramatic.

 

“Got caught graffiti-ing the back wall,” she breezes, as if it were no big deal. The stone cold face Lexa gives her pushes for an explanation. Clarke sighs. “Oh c’mon, Lexa, it’s almost the end of the year! Everyone’s doing grad pranks.”

 

“Ones that risk expulsion?” she asks, removing her eyes from Clarke when the light turns green. 

 

“Don’t be so dramatic. No one gets expelled for a little bit of graffiti.”

 

Lexa hums. “Maybe not. But I’m sure _no one_ has a track record like yours.”

 

Clarke opens her mouth to argue but nothing comes out. She knows Lexa’s right. Lexa’s always been right. 

 

Closing her mouth, she deflates against the seat once more and sighs. “Yeah I know.”

 

// 

 

_Nine year old Clarke Griffin sits in the classroom alone, her eyes never looking up from her desk once._

 

_It’s recess time but there will be no recess for her today, or the rest of the week for that matter._

 

_Her teacher sits across from her, attempting to speak with her but Clarke ignores him. He asks her questions, like if everything was okay at home and if she had any problems she wanted to talk about. But Clarke doesn’t respond. She just sits, staring down pointedly._

 

_After ten minutes of seeking answers from the student, her teacher finally stands, giving up. “You’ll have detention all week, Clarke. Hopefully this punishment teaches you a lesson about keeping your hands to yourself.”_

 

_Clarke still doesn’t react._

 

_The teacher shakes his head and sighs before moving over to his desk to finish grading quizzes until the bell rings and students come piling back into the classroom._

 

_It isn’t until the desk to the left of her is occupied that Clarke finally looks up._

 

_Lexa plops down next to her, giving her a sad look. “Are you okay, Clarke?” she asks, concern written all over her face._

 

_Clarke opens her mouth to speak and then closes it. She nods._

 

_Lexa seems unsure about her answer, but she takes it._

 

_The rest of the day goes by without Clarke saying a single word to anyone. Not even Lexa. It’s only when they’re getting their jackets on at the end of the day that Lexa turns to her and whispers, “Y’know, Finn was crying really hard after you punched him.”_

 

_Clarke’s face instantly lights up. “Really?” she whispers back, looking over the girls shoulder at the large boy who still had an icepack to his face._

 

_“Mhm, really.”_

 

_The blonde girl thinks for a moment before going back to getting her jacket on. “Everyone’s mad at me for punching him,” she mumbles a minute later._

 

_Lexa furrows her brows and frowns, not missing the small pout on her friends face. “I’m not mad at you,” she tells her gently. “You were saving me, that’s all.”_

 

_Clarke nods slowly, her pout still firm as she remembers the mean words Finn had spewed out to her best friend before pushing her to the ground. She hadn't planned to punch him but seeing the way he hurt Lexa and made her cry awakened something in Clarke, and suddenly she couldn’t hold back._

 

_She had thought everyone hated her for what she did. She already didn’t have any friends except for Lexa, and everyone liked Finn even though she thought he was a big jerk._

 

_But if Lexa didn’t hate her, then maybe what she did was the right thing after all._

 

_Erasing the pout from her lips, Clarke smiles. “I’ll always save you,” she says sincerely, her hand reaching out to lace her fingers together with her best friends._

 

_Lexa smiles when Clarke does and squeezes her hand tight. “And I’ll always save you.”_

 

//

 

It’s dark out by the time Clarke walks through the door into her house. Lexa had dropped her off at home hours ago but instead of going inside, she had wandered down into the forest behind her house and sat by the small pond in the middle of it. She hadn't been ready to go home just yet. Her mind was racing.

 

Seeing Lexa had…done a number on her. Not that she didn’t see her every day at school, she did, but she hasn’t spoken to her in years. Not since…

 

Clarke opens the refrigerator door, unsurprised to find it virtually empty. There was no car in the driveway when she got in so she assumes her mother is at work and probably won’t be home for the night. Not something the girl wasn’t used to by now.

Pulling out a plate with a couple pieces of pizza on it from a few nights ago, Clarke peels the plastic wrap off and falls onto the living room couch. She flicks on the TV to some pointless reality show and eats silently. 

 

She sees the show but doesn’t watch it. Her mind wanders to Lexa again and she hates it. Hates that this girl who she barely has any sort of relationship with anymore occupies her mind after being with her for barely twenty minutes. She can’t stop thinking about her. About her hair and how thick and curly it looked, just as it has always been. About her eyes, and how even through her thick glasses lens, she could see they were as green and endless as ever. About her voice, the voice she had grown so familiar with over years. The voice she used to find endless comfort in until —

 

Clarke turns the TV off and gets up. She places her plate in the sink and trudges upstairs. Clearly mindless television wasn’t the way to distract herself tonight.

 

Once in her bedroom, she makes quick work of pulling out her stash from under her bed and grabbing one of many pre-rolled joints and a lighter before making her way out onto the small balcony attached to the room.

 

She inhales slowly, letting the smoke gather in her lungs and holding it in for as long as she could before breathing it all out, feeling her stress and anxiety leave with it. It only takes a couple drags before she’s feeling much more relaxed than before but she smokes the entire thing anyways. She needs to shut her mind off.

 

When Clarke finally goes to bed, her dreams are filled with memories of her childhood and the long lost girl who she once used to call her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty so, this was sort of like a trial chapter, y'know? fairly short, sort of an introductory to the story. if this gets good reactions from y'all I'll definitely make the chapters longer and whatnot. but yeah, thanks for reading guys!


End file.
